The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit memories and more specifically to an integrated circuit memory including RAMS and EAROMS.
The versatility of random access memory (RAM) and of electrically alterable read only memories (EAROM) programmable read only memories (PROM) and read only memories (ROM) are well known throughout the industry. Random access memories are more versatile in operation, but require greater chip area, consume more power and are considered to be volatile. Electrically alterable, programmable and regular read only memories require less space. Their major limitation is the lack of versatility and operation. The EAROM, PROM and ROM type of devices are also well known for their non-volatility.
Although random access memories and various types of read only memories have been used in computation systems as independent and distinct units taking advantage of their various properties, there has been to date, no single integrated circuit which appears to the outside to be a random access memory having the storage capacity, power consumption and speed closer to a read only memory.